


Not Without Me

by Toto93



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Rescue, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toto93/pseuds/Toto93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is driving Simon crazy, like usual, but this time it's by ignoring him and Baz is loving the effect it's having. Until Simon gets kidnapped before Baz's very eyes and Baz knows he has to save him. He needs to get Simon Snow back for their last year of Watford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Me

SIMON

My last year at Watford and unsurprisingly Baz is at the forefront of my mind. Penny is talking about what she considers our last adventure and all I can think about is Baz and his annoyingly smug grin. We usually throw petty insults or uncoordinated punches but so far, four weeks in to our last year, he's barely said a word to me. Penny thinks I'm being paranoid but I just know he's doing it on purpose, getting in to my head by staying away from me. Insufferable prat.

"He's up to something..." I growl, interrupting Penny and catching Baz's eye.

Penny huffs at me before glancing over at Baz and shaking her head. "He's not doing anything! You're being the weird one and staring after him." she says "This is ridiculous, I can't believe you can't just relax in to the fact that nothing's wrong. It's like you want Baz to start a fight with you."

"I obviously don't want that, I just know he's up to something and I'm going to figure out what it is."

"You always think he's up to something!" she says.

"That's because he usually is."

Baz winks at me before walking away in to Mummer's house, I can't help myself, I grab my bag and scramble after him.

"Simon!" Penny hisses "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to figure out what he's doing!" I call back as a jog towards Mummer's house.

I know Penny thinks I'm obsessed, maybe I am obsessed, but Baz is always up to something. He can't help but insult me and make my life hell yet this year he's being pleasant? Well, maybe not pleasant but he's being indifferent and that's worse. If his attention isn't on me it must be on something nefarious and most definately evil.

I climb the stairs to our shared room, it's the only place he could be going in this building, maybe he's setting up a trap for me or he's going to magic my socks to go missing again. Sly bastard. Pushing the door open I notice the room is strangely dark for the middle of a bright, sunny afternoon.

"Baz!" I call in to the dark room "I know you're in here."

No response, I can barely see anything it's so dark. I reach out, trying to feel out for whatever trap he'd placed in here. Suddenly, my entire back felt clammy and my muscles tightened. Something's wrong "Baz?" I shout, louder this time, hoping desperately he's in here.

Something's wrong.

BAZ

This is the last year at Watford, my last year of having Simon Snow following me around everywhere I go. The last year of sharing a room with him, of having him worm his way in to every thought I have. I figured I'd give him a bit of a break, lay off on the insults and fighting. I mean the glares are still being thrown about but I didn't realise that would be enough for him to think I'm up to something. At first it was just me hoping if I left him alone I would be able to stop thinking about him, to stop counting and recounting the moles on his face and wondering if there were more I couldn't see. But sure enough this ignoring thing was becomming my favourite game, the more I ignored him the more attention he paid me and his attention was all I wanted. This is my last year at Watford, my last year of Simon Snow and I just being school enemies... Not real enemies. We would have to kill each other in the end, one way or another.

I'd hidden under the stairs after entering Mummer's house, knowing Snow would follow me and assume I'd be going to our room. I wanted to see his face as he tried to figure out how I'd managed to give him the slip. I almost laughed to myself as I left my hiding place and started to climb the stairs to our room. I climb them slowly, wanting to draw out the enjoyment of this moment. I reach our floor and my smile slips, the door is open and the room is in shadows as I enter. " **Let there be light**!" I say, gripping my wand and illuminating the room. There stood Snow, in the middle of the room, his eyes wide with terror as a shadow held his mouth closed.

"Snow!" I yell, reaching to him, his response is muffled and I can't understand. The shadow yanks Snow back, it's form somewhat human but translucent and fuzzy around the edges. I point my wand at it, because it seems like the only thing I can do but before I can even think of a spell to help the shadow lets out an awful shriek. I drop my wand and cover my ears as all I can do is watch helplessly as it fades away taking Snow with it. With the shadow gone the shriek goes too and I drop to my knees. Simon Snow, my last year with Simon Snow and he's gone, taken away from me. I hate him but he's mine and I will get him back, no matter what it takes.


End file.
